The present invention relates generally to lubricating systems, and more particularly to a novel lubricating arrangement for use in a slide assembly for push rods as employed in vertically reciprocating coring tine type turf aerators.
Various types of mechanical apparatus employ push rods or the like which are guided for generally rectilinear reciprocating movement within a slide housing. Conventionally, sleeve bearings or bushings are supported within the slide housing to provide a bearing surface for the reciprocating push rod. The bushings are frequently made of bronze while the slide housing is made of lightweight aluminum or the like. Frequently the push rod is provided with a hardened external wear surface, such as a chrome surface, to provide longer life between the sliding bearing surfaces. Such push rod and guide housing assemblies are utilized, for example, in vertical reciprocating tine type turf aerators wherein generally vertically oriented push rods are caused to reciprocate within housings which in turn are caused to simultaneously undergo horizontal motion so that the turf penetrating tine carried on the lower end of each push rod remains laterally stationary during forming of air holes as the aerator traverses the turf.
While such prior push rod and associated guide housing assemblies have been generally satisfactory, wear has been experienced between the push rods and associated bushing type bearings which, depending upon the frequency of use and forces to which the push rods are subjected during aeration, may result in more frequent maintenance than is desirable.